The Return to Love and War
by KyraKayden
Summary: The Third in the Kyra Chapters: When we last saw Kyra she had lost everything that mattered. Now, Skyrim calls upon it's Hero once again to return and fight for its future. The never ending civil war with the Stormcloaks has reached its climax, and a failing Empire has only one person to turn to... I've had to regretfully put the story on hold for a short period of time. 10/25/13
1. Here Without You

5th of Sun's Dawn, 4E 210

The flat of the Ebony blade smashes down onto the table then dices the crushed orange crystals into a fine powder, scraping against the wood as its formed into a line.

Kyra sniffs the long line of moon sugar up one nostril and tilts her head back up from the table, rubbing her nose and sniffing again. Her bloodshot eyes stare into the flickering candle in the center of the table as she leans back in her chair at the dark table in the corner, propping her boot up in another.

"Another Brandy?" She looks up at Sadri and nods, before her eyes fall back to the candle light then slowly drift closed.

"Kyra." She opens one eye then the other as she looks up at the voice.

"What do you want Glover?" He gestures at Sedri and holds up two fingers, pointing at the table as he sits down.

"That seat's taken." She says, staring at him.

"It's almost three..."

"So?"

"So, Sofie will be getting out of her lessons soon." Kyra downs the contents of her cup and pours the last of her second bottle of brandy.

"Take her with you tonight."

"No." Kyra jams the point of the dagger down into the table with enough force to make everyone in the bar turn and look at them.

"Glover, just do as I ask. What are you all looking at?!" Everyone quickly returns to their drinks. She glares at Glover her hand still wrapped around the hilt.

"I'm not her father, and I'm most definitely not her mother."

"Neither am I."

"Yes. You. Are. The love of her life died that day too you know. Now, I've been covering your wallowing for almost a year and I won't do it anymore."

"I'm only here because of you, you and that damned wizard." Kyra growls as she slaps the metal cup away sending it flying into the wall and clattering to the ground

"I'd had my vengeance, you should've left me to die in peace." She adds, her elbow on the table gesturing at him with her index finger.

"I'm beginning to wish I had. Sober up, get off your ass and go home to your daughter."

Glover just looks at her for a long moment, his face clouded in disappointment. He declines the drink Sedri brings and gets up, leaving her sitting there staring down at the candlelight.

"Another?" Kyra shakes her head without a word as she drops a coinpurse onto the table.

"That's too much." Sedri says as he examines the contents.

"Keep it." Kyra kicks her foot from the chair and rises awkwardly to her feet, trying to keep her head from spinning she holds onto the table.

"You need a hand?" Sedri asks as she shrugs his hand away from her arm.

"No." Kyra rights herself and walks past the bar taking the steps out of the Retching Netch, she stumbles to a stop blinking in the bright sunlight.

She walks down the path from the Netch, past the traders who try not to make eye contact as she walks past Glover's forge and up the path to Severin Manor. Pushing open the door she doesn't bother closing it behind her as she walks into the kitchen.

"Hello Kyra." Kyra looks up at the man sitting at her kitchen table. She stares at him for a long moment then continues her shuffle to the tea pot and pours a cup.

"Tullius." She says after slowly gulping down the dregs of the cold tea.

"You don't look so good." Kyra sniffs, looking down into the bottom of the cup.

"Thanks."

"I heard about what happened..."

"Uh-huh." Kyra pours another cup of tea and downs it, her back still to him.

"I'm sorry about your wife." Kyra picks up an empty bottle of wine by the neck and turns, sending it flying in the General's direction. The bottle shatters against the wall pelting him with shards of glass, Tullius doesn't flinch.

"Get out."

"Can't do that soldier."

"Don't you dare call me that, I'm not your soldier anymore Tullius." The elder General folds his arms across his chest.

"You're right, you're no ones soldier anymore. Look at you." Kyra's eyes fall to the floor.

"A walking raw nerve. Washed up, strung out...useless." Her reddened eyes slowly wander back to his.

"What do you care?"

"I need you. This war with the Stormcloaks has to end. The Empire doesn't have the resources to keep fighting them, I want it stopped. I need my best people like you and Rikke back in the thick of things. Drunken, damaged, or broken you're still one of those people." Kyra downs the last of her tea and slaps the cup down onto the table.

"This little war of yours has gone on for almost a decade Tullius, what do you think is going to suddenly change things?"

"I've got some of the Empires best strategists making plans and I told them they'd have my best, my one man armies to carry them out." Kyra snorts derisively, looking at the General.

"And that man is me?" Tullius gets to his feet brushing the glass from his shoulders and setting a slip of paper down onto the table.

"It could be, my ship leaves in two days. Go or don't, but there's your ticket."

"Tullius." The General pauses at the door.

"Why isn't Rikke in the fight?" Tullius looks over his shoulder at her.

"She's married, not much fight left in her these days." Kyra rubs one bloodshot eye as she watches the old man leave. She stares into the dark liquid for a long moment before tipping the tea cup to her lips.

"Yeah, there's a lot of that going around."


	2. That is the Question

Kyra exhales as the brandy seers its way down her throat and refills her cup, tapping Selena's silver wedding band against the table. The emerald and sapphire gems were beginning to lose their luster, she gazes down at it as she downs another mouthful of Cyrodiilic brandy.

"Kyra?" A voice comes from the doorway to the kitchen as her eyes wander up to it.

"You should be in bed, Sof." Kyra palms the ring as she looks at the girl.

"I couldn't sleep." Sofie shuffles into the kitchen and slides into the chair across from her.

"Me neither."

"Are you thinking about Mom?" Kyra pauses the cup tilted to her lips, she nods then takes another sip.

"I'm always thinking about your mom." Sofie picks at a speck of dirt on the table with her fingernail, resting her head in one hand elbow propped onto the table.

"Me too, I miss her." Kyra fills the cup again and knocks the entire contents back in one large gulp, she coughs.

"So do I."

Kyra looks down at the table, then back up at Sofie.

"Sof...how'd you like to take a trip?"

"A trip? To where?"

"Skyrim, to see some old friends of mine. Think you'd want to go or would you rather stay here with Glover?" Sofie picks at the speck of dirt, her brow furrowed in thought.

"Okay."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I think it'd be nice, I've never been to Skyrim before." Kyra nods and finishes her brandy.

"Pack some clothes and get some sleep, we'll be leaving early in the morning." Sofie gets up and pauses for a moment before she circles the table giving Kyra a hug, her arms sliding around Kyra's neck.

"It'll be ok Kyra, not today but one day it'll be ok." Kyra pats her arm as Sofie pulls away and goes back downstairs. Kyra fills her cup again and sighs as she tips the cup to her lips.

"I hope so, kid."


	3. Home Again

The journey to Skyrim was as uneventful as it was arduous. Kyra had forgotten how monotonous the trip was, and her age, or her self abuse, was beginning to show in the nausea brought on by the tossing sea and the fatigue of travel.

Once making port in Windhelm, they hired a carriage to Whiterun. Sofie was asleep in Kyra's arms when the driver pulled on the reins and slowed the cart at the city stables.

"Seventy five." He says as Kyra hands a coin purse to him, tosses her bag over the edge and picks the sleeping girl up in her arms as she drops down out of the rear. She slings her pack over one shoulder and rests Sofie against her hip as she makes her way up the winding road to the city gates.

"Halt, citizen." The guard at the gate stops her with an open hand.

"No one is allowed through the gates after ten, not with all the Stormcloak attacks on the rise again." Kyra adjusts Sofie tighter against her hip and looks at him.

"Come on, you're kidding me right? Listen man, I am in no mood for-" The other guard, who was staring at her, suddenly slaps his friend's chest.

"Ow-hey."

"Menro...it's her."

"Her? Her who?" Kyra rolls her eyes as she adjusts Sofie in her arms again.

"The Dragonborn." Both of the guards straighten as they look at her, eyes wide behind their helmets.

"I'm so sorry ma'am, I'm sure you understand that we thought-"

"Everyone thought you were dead, but I saw you once. I was just a boy when you were with the Companions..."

"Guys, I am really tired and she's getting heavy, could you just open the gates?"

"Of course ma'am, of course." Kyra blows the air from her lungs as she hitches her pack higher up her shoulder and walks through the open gate.

Kyra unfolds a faded letter in her hand, walking down one of the long row of houses in the Wind District of the city until she finds the one she was looking for and opens the waist high iron gate, stepping up to the door. Kyra exhales and bites her lip before she knocks on the door.

There's no answer for a long moment so she knocks again, the door opens just as she pulls her hand away and the sleepy eyed woman looks up at her. Her eyes widen and she rests her hand on the door frame, the other one on her waist.

"Wow." The woman says as Kyra smiles nervously.

"Hi."

Aela sighs and steps aside gesturing for her to come in, Kyra stepping in out of the cold. She gingerly lays Sofie down in one of the soft chairs surrounding the warm fire in the hearth, rising to her full height she turns and Aela's hand slaps across her cheek with an audible clap.

"That's for never writing." Aela's eyes bore into her for a moment before she hugs Kyra tight.

"I thought you were dead."

"I was." Kyra hesitates for a long moment before her arms slide around Aela's familiar frame, she breaths her in Aela's scent bringing back a thousand memories. They part as they both look down at the blanket wrapped girl sleeping peacefully by the warm fire.

"Yours?" Kyra nods.

"Let her sleep, come into the kitchen." Aela takes her hand leading her into the next room, pointing to a chair and setting the tea pot on the stone surrounding the crackling fire in the small wood oven.

"Where's her father?" Aela turns her back to Kyra as she takes two cups from the shelf.

"Her mother, my w-" Kyra pauses, her lips not being able to quite form the word.

"Your wife?" Kyra bites her lips and nods.

"Where is she?" Kyra looks down at the table for a long moment before she looks back up at Aela, tears welling up in her blue eyes and falling down her cheeks.

"Oh..." Aela circles the table and hugs Kyra tight, Kyra's face pressed against Aela's shirt.

"I'm sorry." Aela runs her fingers through Kyra's hair as she softly shushes her, her lips against the top of her head.

"What happened?" Kyra sniffs and wipes her eyes trying to compose herself, it had felt like a lifetime since she'd been near someone who she could just open up to.

Everyone always offered to talk but no one would've compared to Aela, or Farkas, she shuddered to think how she would've reacted to that same question from Kodlak, she'd still be sobbing like a child. These people were her oldest and dearest friends, her family, maybe she'd missed Skyrim more than she'd ever realized.

"She um-" Kyra clears her throat as Aela sweeps the wisps of bangs matting to Kyra's cheek away and brushes her thumb against her soft skin.

"A year ago she was killed, by a daedra."

"Where were you?"

"Too far...on the other side of the island."

"Did you avenge her?" Kyra nods.

"Then everything will be all right." Aela kisses the top of her head, goes back to the bubbling tea pot and pours two cups.

Aela sits down across from her and they drink their tea in silence for a few moments.

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"I haven't thought that far ahead."

"You never did." Aela smiles over her cup and takes a sip from it.

"Probably just stay at the Mare."

"The Mare is no place for either of you, you'll stay here."

"Aela...no."

"It's not up for discussion. There's a spare bed in Minette's room why don't you go settle her in." Aela downs the last of her tea and gets up going back to her bedroom at the far end of the house.

Kyra sits there for a moment then gets up, moving quietly into the living area where Sofie was still fast asleep by the crackling fire. Kyra gently scoops the girl up in her arms and carries her into the bedroom just off of the kitchen, laying her in the empty bed. She pulls the covers up to her shoulder and leans down kissing the top of her head.

"Sweet dreams, kid."

Kyra softly closes the door behind her and goes back to the kitchen picking up a bottle of mead from the shelf and popping the cork from it, she sits back down at the table and takes a swig. She looks up when Aela walks back into the kitchen.

"There's only one bed left you know." She says as she takes the bottle from Kyra's hand and takes a sip from it before handing it back. Kyra looks up at her then back down at the table.

"I kind of guessed as much, but I don't really sleep anymore or at all really."

"Who said anything about sleeping?" Kyra laughs for the first time in months, a short laugh a chuckle almost, but it still caught her by surprise.

"Well, how about some company then?" Kyra nods as Aela pulls a chair closer to her and sits down.

"So what about you?" Kyra asks after several minutes of drinking in silence.

"Not that much has changed." Kyra picks at the label on the mead bottle as she hesitates to ask what was really on her mind.

"So you haven't been...with anyone else?"

"Oh there's been the odd thing here and there but nothing serious." The fingers of their hands seem to find their way to one another's.

"Kyra...are you ok?" Kyra plays with Aela's fingers before looking up into her eyes and shaking her head.

"No."

"Tell me."

"There's been a lot of stuff since-since Selena died. I've been different."

"How so?" Aela moves forward in her chair resting her elbows on the table, still holding Kyra's hand.

"Just stuff. I haven't been there for Sofie like she's needed and all my friends ever since I- well, they look at me different now and I hated it so I just pushed them away." Aela brushes Kyra's thumb with her own as she gives her hand a squeeze.

"It's going to be ok." Kyra looks into her eyes and then back to the table.

"I don't think so, not this time."

"I've seen you lose control before Kyra, in time it'll-"

"Not like this, for the first time I think-I touched something, a power that I was never supposed to... it frightened me, I guess you of all people would understand."

"That's true, the beast within is a powerful drive. After all this time I still crave the hunt, and still fear it will overwhelm me." Kyra looks down at the table her mind far away as she sips her drink, then manages another small laugh.

"What?" Kyra leans back in her chair and looks at Aela.

"I was just thinking about our first place together, after we left Jorrvaskr, in Lakeview."

"Gods, I haven't thought about that place in years."

"Tiniest little shack you ever saw, the two of us crammed into that single bed cooking pit right in the middle of the floor." They both smile as their fingers interlace.

"Yeah, but it was our little shack." Aela takes a sip from her bottle.

"We always swore to be together forever...until we started all those renovations and we were at each other's throats." Kyra says with a soft smile, sighing wistfully as she remembers that summer.

"Hottest summer this side of Hammerfell. Working the mill everyday, carting the logs back, come home to eat over that damned anvil striking nail after nail." Kyra says, she smirks as she drinks her mead.

"I think what I'll remember most, besides all those moonlit swims, is when we decided to build that room off the main hall with the upstairs porch." Kyra laughs already knowing where this was going.

"And we started by cutting the doors into the walls, a few mornings later still half asleep you went right through the door off the bedroom." They both laugh as Kyra shakes her head.

"Two story drop tends to jolt you awake." They both take another drink, both looking down just realizing their fingers were intertwined, so natural, so normal they didn't notice. Aela looks up into Kyra's eyes.

"I'm glad you're here."

"Me too." Aela gets up taking Kyra's hand.

"Come to bed."

"Aela, I can't."

"Kyra..." Aela leans down and softly presses her lips to Kyra's, she pulls away after a long moment gazing into Kyra's eyes.

"Trust me."

She lets Aela pull her to her feet and follows quietly down the hallway to her bedroom, closing the doors behind them.


	4. The Return to Love

Aela couldn't believe the way time seemed to stop when their lips met. She couldn't believe she had her hands around the woman she loved the most. Pressing Kyra against the small table just inside her bedroom doors they kiss softly, hesitantly.

Aela takes Kyra's hips in her hands and lifts her onto the table, a bowl of fruit clattering to the floor as their tongues meet. The lute from the Bannered Mare drifts across the quiet city street and in through Aela's open window, soft gentle notes floating lazily on the wind.

She couldn't believe the same soft, sweet taste of Kyra's lips, and the memories her scent conjured up within her mind. Love, and beauty, nights of passion, of soft touches and longing looks. Kyra's legs circle around Aela's waist as she gives into her, their tongues rolling over one another's.

"It's so good to have you back." Aela lifts Kyra, her hands gripping her ass as she turns and carries her over to the bed laying her back.

Kyra's silky dark hair fans out around her head like a halo on the pristine white sheet as Aela gazes down at her then climbs on top of her for another kiss, one of Kyra's legs still hooked around her waist.

Kyra whimpers softly as Aela's lips find her neck and then her ear, staring up at her ceiling as her eyes roll back then close. Aela's hand sliding down Kyra's firm abdomen.

"Aela I-" Aela puts her finger to Kyra's lips then presses her lips to Kyra's around her finger.

"Don't." Their tongues meet briefly before Aela sits up on Kyra's lap, pulling the knot out of a leather string and shaking loose her mane of fiery red hair.

Aela slowly grinds herself on Kyra's thigh her hips moving back and forth as she gazes down at Kyra, undoing the ties on the front of her shirt pulling it over her head. She leans down pressing her breasts to Kyra's as they kiss, Aela's lips drifting under Kyra's jaw and down her throat, sinking her teeth in.

She pushes up Kyra's shirt a little exposing her toned stomach and presses her lips to it, then a little higher, making a trail of kisses up until she slides her shirt over her breasts and kisses her sternum between them. Aela pulls Kyra up and slides the shirt over her head tossing it onto the floor as she runs her hand down Kyra's breasts.

Looking at the red and jagged scar that almost spans the distance from Kyra's breast to her shoulder, Aela brushes her bangs behind one ear.

"This is new." She leans down and kisses it softly, her hair cascading off her shoulder and sweeping Kyra's skin. Kyra pulls Aela back to her lips, their tongues meeting before Aela looks down into Kyra's smoldering blue eyes.

"A souvenir."

Aela slides down Kyra's body taking her erect nipple between her lips and teeth, sucking. Kyra's spine arches as she slides her fingers through Aela's hair, goosebumps beginning to form on her warm skin.

Aela's fingers find their way down to the waist of Kyra's pants and under her belt. Sliding along her soft skin until her fingers curl over Kyra's mound, the tip of her finger circling her clit making Kyra gasp. She grips Aela's hair between her fingers as Kyra's lips make their way up Aela's neck to her earlobe, her tongue circling it sliding her teeth over it and biting as Aela's fingers slip inside her.

The soft gasp that emanates from Kyra's parted lips encourages her, Aela adding a second finger working her way into Kyra's warm wet center almost to her knuckles. Their eyes meet as Aela looks down at the beautiful woman, her love, the one that got away. Aela slides her wet fingers out and slowly slides them between her lips.

"You taste as sweet as I remember." She leans down and kisses Kyra undoing Kyra's belt she pushes her pants down her long legs and off her ankles. Aela holds Kyra's sides her fingers curling around her midsection as she kisses down to Kyra's belly button, looking up at the Dragonborn as she moves between her legs.

Kyra's lower back arches and she gasps when Aela's nimble tongue finds its way to her slit, sliding between the wet folds and circling her clit.

"Gods Aela-" The words barely manage to escape her mouth as Aela slips Kyra's clit between her lips her long middle finger sliding inside of her. Aela's other hand holds Kyra's thighs apart as she makes a soft sound of delight into Kyra's mound like someone biting into their first meal in days.

Aela removes her finger and slides her flat tongue up Kyra's slit and down again before spreading Kyra's wet lips with two finger and pushing her tongue inside of her. The response Aela received was exactly what she wanted, Kyra's entire body arches and her hips buck as she moans out at the penetration her hands coming to rest on Aela's headboard above her head as she cries out in pleasure to the ceiling.

"Baby, gods Aela I-." Kyra's lips refuse to form sentences as one of her hands comes down her body her fingers slipping through Aela's silky locks, gripping them between her fingers pulling her closer. Aela was spurred on by the single word of endearment, baby, she had wanted to hear it from those lips for so very long.

Aela slides her fingers back inside of her as she moves up her body, Kyra helping to pull Aela's lips to her. Their lips meet in earnest soft whimpers coming from between their tongues. Aela looks into those eyes, those beautiful blue eyes that haunt her dreams as she slowly pushes her fingers in and out of Kyra loving the soft gasp and moan each thrust of her long fingers brings.

Their eyes never break their gaze as Kyra's moans begin growing louder, more urgent, each one like music to Aela's ears. Pleasing the Dragonborn had been something Aela missed, making this incredible goddess submit to her with her hands, her lips...her tongue. In these precious few moments here now in her bed, Aela owned her, she had the power over a creature no one could ever tame.

Kyra's hips rose again putting her into Aela's palm resting there so perfectly like a key to a lock as Aela adds a third finger, Kyra's moans and gasps beginning to betray how close she was to complete ecstasy. Aela stares down into Kyra's eyes cupping her chin with her free hand so she couldn't look away, watching Kyra's lips part with each soft gasp each whimper and moan seeing the desire, the urgency, the need in those chilling eyes.

A choking gasp emits from Kyra's lips as Aela feels her muscles clench around her fingers then release as Kyra whimpers and her eyes roll back. Aela leans down kissing her, touching her free hand to her cheek leaving her fingers inside her as she slips her tongue into Kyra's mouth feeling Kyra's entire body relax beneath her.

Aela slides her now drenched fingers from Kyra's wet slit and slides them between her lips sucking them clean before she kisses the Dragonborn.

"I've missed you so much." Aela whispers as Kyra cuddles up into Aela's arms still panting and trembling.

Kyra slept.

For the first time in months she slept the dreamless sleep only awarded to the content and the dead, wrapped tightly in Aela's welcoming arms.


	5. Reunions

Kyra awakens to warm sunlight drifting through the window, birds chirping and the sounds of laughter coming from the kitchen. She stretches as she ruffles her tossed hair and pulls on one of Aela's shirts, shuffling sleepily out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

"Good morning, or should I say afternoon." Aela smiles as Kyra yawns and waves.

"Kyra!" Minette gets out of her chair and rushes to hug her, Kyra looks the young woman over for a moment before she realizes who it is.

"Minette? By the Nine child, look at you." Almost sixteen Minette had grown into a pretty and vivacious teenager. The pair hug again, as Kyra ruffles Sofie's hair, leaning down and kissing the top of her head.

"Morning kid." She walks past her and takes the plate of food Aela hands her. Their eyes meet and Kyra blushes, smiling.

"Thanks."

"For everything." Kyra adds, she sits down at the table and flicks some hair from her face as she chews a piece of fruit, looking at Minette and shaking her head.

Minette smiles at her and takes another bite of her bread going back to the book she was reading.

"What you reading over there?"

"The Cabin in the Woods." Kyra nods as she chews.

"What's it about?" Sofie asks as she sets her milk down onto the table.

"It's a bit graphic for you."

"Says you." Kyra smirks.

"Forgive her she's got her mom's attitude. Sof, why don't you get your stuff together? You're coming with me today." Sofie finishes her milk and leaves the kitchen, Minette looks up from her book.

"Don't tell me your leaving, you just got here."

"She's not." Aela says, as if telling Kyra she wasn't going anywhere, sitting down in Sofie's chair ripping off a piece of bread from the loaf.

"I should make my way over to Jorrvaskr, I've got to see Eorlund and Kodlak will want to see me."

"Well of course Kodlak will, but why the Forgemaster?" Minette asks as she chews on a piece of cheese.

"Of course he will? Since when do you know about the goings on of the Companions?"

"I pick up a few things here and there." Aela snorts.

"She's been spending her time with the Whelps." Kyra looks at Minette, arching her eyebrow.

"Has she now?" Minette closes her book and leans forward, a gleeful look in her eyes folding her hands on the table.

"They still sing your songs you know, when the table grows quiet one of the twins, Skjor or even Kodlak will start on about you. The Companion who fought a thousand men and lived, you're like a legend. " Kyra nods chewing her bread, looking at Aela.

"A thousand huh?" Aela smiles before sipping from her cup.

"Well, I need to go see Eorlund for a favor." Kyra pulls her pack over from just inside the kitchen door where she'd dropped it last night and retrieves a cloth wrapped bundle.

Kyra undoes the string and unfurls the leather cloth dropping the two pieces of her Skyforged blade into her hands. Aela straightens in her seat before she gets up and circles the table staring down at the blade, her mouth agape.

The blade was cleanly fractured about eight inches above the hilt and still stained with Miraak's blood.

"Never in all my days..."

"I know."

"It's completely snapped in two." Aela looks a little dumbstruck as she picks up the other piece of the blade.

"Yep." She turns the piece over in her hand almost in awe of it.

"I fought long and hard with this blade, I was hoping Eorlund could repair it." Aela nods.

"I remember when he gave it to you, that night we first sang of your courage. Seems like a lifetime ago now."

"Or two. I'll catch up with guys when I'm done ok?" Kyra kisses Aela on the cheek as she wraps the tie around the rolled cloth and sets her pack back on the floor, turning on her bare heel to go get dressed. Aela watches Kyra's long bare legs as she leaves then catches herself staring, looking at Minette who smirks.

"Not a word."

"I wasn't going to say anything but..."

"But you're going to anyway."

"It's Kyra Mom, she's here... she's back. You're not going to let her walk out again, are you?"

"I don't know." Minette shakes her head and downs the last of her cup.

"You're hopeless." Aela sighs, as she touches the place where Kyra kissed her cheek.

"I know."

Kyra takes Sofie's hand as they walk up the steps to Jorrvaskr hall, stopping just outside the door. Kyra brushes her bangs behind one ear as she kneels on one knee her dress sweeping the stone stoop.

"Ok honey, my friends are a little..." Kyra searches for the right words.

"Just- be brave ok?" Kyra smiles as she rises to her feet and pushes open the door.

Jorrvaskr Hall hadn't changed a bit. Gathered on the lower floor two of the Companions were in the middle of a fist fight, other Companions were circled around them egging them on.

"Wait here, Sof." Kyra straightens up and crosses the floor taking the steps down to the lower floor.

"Hey!" She yells over the noise.

"This how you whelps spend your time?! Save it for your enemies."

"Kyra!" Farkas breaks the ranks of others egging on the fighters and sweeps her up in his arms in a big bear hug that lifts her off the ground, Kyra smiles hugging him back as he swings her back and forth.

"Where have you been hiding yourself? You, whelp! Mead for the Dragonborn!" Farkas sets her down on the ground as someone stuffs a big tankard in her hand, Farkas takes her hand tipping it up to her lips.

"Drink! Tell me of your travels." They both walk back up to the upper floor and Kyra sets the drink on the railing.

"I've been in Solstheim."

"And who is this little one?" Farkas kneels as he looks at Sofie, who stares up at hulking Nord.

"Sofie. Sofie, this is Farkas my Shield Brother. It's ok, he looks scarier than he really is say something." Farkas eyeballs Sofie.

"I'm not little." Farkas lets out a raucous laugh.

"She's got fire, I like her. Kyra, what brings you back home to us?" Kyra drops the leather bundle in his hand and he looks at it, then at Kyra as he unties and unrolls it. He turns over the steel in his hands.

"This must've been a battle truly worthy of song old friend, Vilkas!" Vilkas comes from around the corner wiping his own blade down with a cloth, he looks up.

"Kyra! Dear Sister it is good you've returned." The pair clasp arms their hands meeting below the elbows then they move in for a tight hug, slapping each other on the back.

"Brother, look at this." Vilkas' eyes widen as he picks up the broken hilt.

"You must tell me of this battle, Sister."

"Summon the Forgemaster, let's see if he can fix it."

"Seems almost a shame to repair it, it is still stained with her enemy's blood." Vilkas stares down at the blade for a moment longer before Farkas shoves him in the direction of the Skyforge.

"Kyra, you came all this way just to fix a sword?" Sofie looks up at them, Vilkas looks at Kyra then takes a knee drawing his own Skyforged greatsword from his back, holding it out in his hands.

"These are not just swords to us, child. You see, steel forged in the Skyforge is the most pure and resilient steel in all of Tamriel and the envy of all, given to our brothers and sisters when they've proven their mettle, their honor."

"The fires of the Skyforge are imbued with the spirits of all the Harbingers and honored dead who came before us. A Companion draws his strength from his Shield Siblings, his honor, and his sword." He rests the heavy sword in her arms as Sofie runs her hand down the polished steel.

"Really?"

"Your mother has slain a thousand men and beast alike with her sword, it is a part of her, a part she is not ready to fight without. I imagine I'd feel very much the same." Kyra runs her fingers through Sofie's hair as the girl looks down at the gleaming sword in her hands. She spies Kodlak coming up the stairs from the living quarters.

"Vilkas, will you watch her for a moment?" Vilkas nods scooping the girl up in his tree trunk sized arms swinging her around making her giggle.

"I'll fetch Eorlund, brother." Farkas turns, watching Kyra cross the Hall.

"Harbinger." Kyra says, as Kodlak stops in his tracks and straightens to his full height.

"Now there is a voice I have not heard for many seasons..."

"I've returned."

"And you think yourself worthy to walk amongst the Companions once again, as if you never left?" Kyra feels a stabbing pain at his words, but she straightens her spine and squares her shoulders in defiance.

"I've earned the right to go where I please." Kodlak turns and looks down on her.

"Have you now?" Kyra takes a bold step forward staring up at the man.

"I have, do you wish to challenge that right?" Kodlak looks at her for a moment his face slowly curling into a smile as he scoops her up into his arms and hugs her so tightly her back audibly pops in several places.

"Kodlak, I can't breathe." She manages as she laughs, Kodlak sets her down putting his big hand on her shoulder.

"You always have a home with us Kyra, always and forever." He touches her chin with his thumb as she smiles.

"Thank you."

"What brings you back to us Sister? Last I heard you travelled to the desolate island of the Dark Elves."

"This has brought me here." She hands him the pieces of her blade.

"Dear Sister-"

"Farkas has gone to find Eorlund, do you think he can repair it?" Kodlak examines the blade, the dried blood and black goo.

"I don't know. Tell me of this battle Kyra."

"His name was Miraak." They both take a seat at one of the benches near the huge fire pit sunk into the floor.

"He was the first of my kind, Dragonborn." Kodlak crosses his muscled arms over his barrel chest. Kyra looks down into the glowing coals of the pit.

"He wanted to leave the realm of Hermaeus Mora and rule over the island... and he killed my wife in his attempt." Kodlak nods.

"For that he had to die?" It was Kyra's turn to nod in solemn silence.

"I'm disappointed in you Kyra, vengeance is not our way."

"Kodlak..." Kyra looks down as she wrings her hands, she didn't like the way disappointing Kodlak made her feel. Kodlak was like a father to her, she didn't expect him to be proud of her like Aela, but she'd hoped he'd at least have understood.

"But I must confess, I would've done everything in my power to stop such a foe." Sofie comes up to Kyra and Kyra hoists the young girl onto her lap.

"And who might this be?"

"This is my daughter, Sofie. Sof, this...is Kodlak Whitemane, Harbinger of the Companions and one of the most honorable men I have ever known."

"It's nice to meet you, young one." Kyra kisses the top of Sofie's head, resting her lips in her hair.

"Didn't I send you off with Vilkas?" Sofie nods.

"Go back to him I'll be there in a minute ok? I promise." Sofie takes off across the Hall, Kodlak chuckles.

"Motherhood becomes you Kyra, she's a beautiful child."

"Thanks, I haven't been as attentive as I should be." Kodlak puts his arm around her shoulders.

"I understand why you avenged her mother. I could not let someone live who destroyed what must have been a happy home, depriving a child of her parents."

"Thank you Kodlak, it means a lot to me to hear you say that." For the first time as long as she could remember, she felt like a weight was lifted from her shoulders, that simple absolution meant more to her than anything else.

"Dragonborn." Kyra looks up as Eorlund makes his way across the Hall to her.

"Hello, Eorlund." She smiles as the elder Forgemaster approaches her.

"I hear you're going around claiming my steel is bad."

"No I would never-"

"Then you question my craftmanship?" Kyra drops her hands to her hips, and gives the man a stern look.

"Of course not." Eorlund smiles before he hugs her.

"And best you never do child. Now what is this about your sword?" Kodlak hands him the pieces and Eorlund examines the steel with the practiced eye of a master.

"It's broken..." Kyra rolls her eyes and smiles as she folds her arms across her chest, flicking her hair over one shoulder.

"The pommel is all I'd be comfortable trying to save Kyra. I could patch the two pieces together again but I wouldn't send you into battle with the patchwork sword of a local blacksmith, it needs a new blade all the way down to the hilt." Kyra nods and touches Eorlund's arm.

"Anything you can do would be most appreciated." Eorlund nods and turns examining the blade as he crosses the Hall and back to the Skyforge.

"Kyra, you never told me why you've returned." Kodlak looks at her with the knowing gaze only a father figure could have.

"The Empire." He looks at her for a moment, then Kodlak shakes his head.

"We do not involve ourselves in the politics of the realm."

"You don't, but I have been asked to do just that."

"They only wish to use your abilities to help them win! There is no honor in the endeavor."

"I know Kodlak, I know."

"But you're going to fight for them regardless."

"Yes, I made my decision, I gave my word. It would be dishonorable to break it."

"That is true." Kyra hugs the Harbinger once more.

"I promised Aela I would meet up with her. I'll return for my sword later." She turns to leave but Kodlak grabs her arm.

"Kyra..." She looks down at his hand and he releases her arm.

"Aela she...well, just-"

"Kodlak?"

"Be considerate of her feelings. She was never the same, not for some time, after you left." Kyra nods.

"All right."

Kyra finds Sofie outside sitting on Vilkas' shoulders watching the sparring match between two of the Whelps. She stands just outside the doors for a moment, watching her and watching the fight. She had never really considered herself Sofie's mother, but Kodlak's words echoed in her thoughts, she had to raise her that much was obvious.

The real question was how, watching her surrogate family treat Sofie like one of their own, looking at the smile on her face Kyra then looks at the rolling hills and mountains beyond the walls...there are worse ways to grow up.

She crosses the walk to the small training area past the pavilion, and up to Vilkas.

"Ah, looks like it's time to go little whelp."

"Kyra, I want to stay and watch." Kyra looks at the two Companions as they thrust and parry.

"We promised Aela and Minette, Sof. We've got to come back later, we'll stay longer then. Come on." Vilkas stoops and lets Sofie slide from his shoulders and they turn to leave.

"Dragonborn!" One of the Whelps calls out wiping the sweat from his forehead, Kyra stops.

"Come, test my mettle."

"Some other time." She says over her shoulder.

"You would deny my challenge? Have you no honor?"

"Watch your tongue boy." Vilkas growls, Kyra turns on her heel facing the man.

"Some other time."

"Do you fear losing?" Kyra stops in mid step as Vilkas grabs the boy by two fistfuls of his shirt, lifting him up and off his feet.

"Vilkas." She says, turning back to them.

"He questions your honor Sister, a boy who has yet to prove himself! He needs to be put in his place."

"I agree but that task is not yours. Release him." Kyra looks at the boy as he straightens his tunic.

"I'll meet your challenge." She walks to the open ground and the whelp moves in front of her, drawing his sword.

Kyra stares at him and holds out her hand. Farkas pushes his way forward and unsheaths his sword, tossing it to her. She catches it and whips it through the air without breaking her gaze at the young boy.

The Whelp charges her swinging his sword, Kyra easily sidesteps slapping his sword away with practiced ease. The boy stops and turns back to her as Kyra rests one hand behind her at the small of her back and raises her sword.

"Again." She says as the boy charges her. Kyra parries his thrust and swings her free hand decking the whelp across the jaw nimbly spinning off her heel and around him.

"Again." The whelp is clearly angry and growls as he charges her swinging wildly, foregoing the friendly challenge he comes at her full on. Kyra shifts her grip on her sword and starts deflecting his repeated blows.

Kyra deflects his sword down and away dropping her elbow, slipping her grip lower on the hilt of the sword the blade going horizontal along her arm, she goes for a forearm swing. It slices the boy's cheek with a shallow cut and she plants her foot on his chest, shoving him back. She whips the sword around her body making it sing as it flies through the air, fixing her eyes on the boy as she steps towards him.

He thrusts with his blade which Kyra easily sidesteps, gripping his sword arm in her free hand she elbows him in nose. Further manipulating his arm, she forces the elbow to bend ducking under it pushing his hand to the small of his back and stepping behind him, she brings the sword to his throat.

"Yield."

"Never." Kyra gives the sword a little more pressure.

"I have no qualms with taking your life, Whelp."

"Kyra." Kodlak stands at the front of the small crowd gathered to watch.

"Free him." Kyra withdraws, shoving the boy forward making him stumble and fall onto his face, his nose bleeding. She tosses Farkas his sword and rotates her arm, rubbing the muscles where her shoulder meets her neck above the scar Miraak left.

"You did not need to embarrass the boy."

"I don't like arrogance."

"You don't like to be challenged, you never did even when you were a Whelp. Or have you forgotten what that is like? Kyra?"

"The Whelp would not know this but I can see you've lost a step, you do not fight with the grace you once had." Kyra looks up at the big Nord.

"I know Harbinger." She walks over to the whelp and offers her hand, which he takes, she hauls him to his feet.

"You fight well Dragonborn, like the twins and Aela." Kyra smirks clapping her hand down on the whelp's shoulder.

"Perfect technical skills, but who do you think taught them style?" Kyra takes Sofie's hand and walks down around the Mead Hall, Kodlak gestures for the challenger to come over.

"You should choose your challenges more carefully, Whelp. That one would rip you to pieces." He gestures to Kyra as she rounds the corner and out of sight.

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Are you actually coming back this time?" Aela folds her arms across her chest as she watches Kyra stuff her belongings into her pack. Her freshly repaired Skyforged blade resting belted around her waist where it belonged.

Kyra smirks as she closes the pack and belts her shield to it. She circles the table and slides her hands down Aela's lithe frame to her hips, pulling her in for a kiss. Kyra makes a soft sound of pleasure as their tongues meet, Aela slowly pulls away still tasting Kyra on her own lips.

"That's not an answer."

"Four days, I swear. No battle, no wandering, a carriage ride to Solitude, report in to Tullius then a carriage ride home. Sofie?" She calls out as she finishes the milk in the cup on the table. Home, the word echoed in Aela's mind but she didn't dare let herself hope.

Sofie rounds the corner, her face covered in intricate war paint. Kyra laughs, looking down at the girl.

"What's this?"

"Minette did it, I'm a whelp now." Kyra shakes her head ruffling the girl's hair as she kneels.

"You were always a whelp kid, but no joining up while I'm gone ok? The Companions are for the lost and aimless, seekers of adventure and of proving themselves. You are too smart and well looked after for your mom to let you go die fighting Draugr in some lost tomb. I love you too much." Kyra kisses the top of her head as she rises and slings her pack onto one shoulder, kissing Aela once more.

"Four days." Kyra pats Sofie on the head as she passes, pausing in the doorway she turns back down the way to Minette's room.

"Hey." She says popping her head in.

"Hey." Minette looks up from her book.

"I um, I just wanted to let you know I'm taking off."

"Have a good time."

"I just wanted to say-I know before I sort of just disappeared on you..."

"That was a long time ago."

"I know but we were close, or I thought we were." Minette makes a face as she tips her book closed, pulling her knees to her chest.

"We were, and then you were gone."

"Listen Minette..." Kyra drops her bag in the doorway, closing the door behind her, she sits down on the bed beside her.

"I've never told anyone this, but those months I was just gone. I didn't run away with some girl...I was taken prisoner by the Thalmor."

"The Thalmor?"

"They held me in Northwatch Keep for almost seven months." Kyra brushes her bangs behind one ear and turns showing her the fading scars down her cheek.

"So why are you going to help them now?"

"I'm helping the Empire not the Thalmor."

"It's the same thing."

"Maybe, maybe not but I've always served the Empire when it was asked of me. I also believe it's what best for the stability of Skyrim. The Empire may be crumbling but it is still the Empire, and people need it. Maybe not the Empire itself but what it stands for, what they try to do. To protect the people of Tamriel, however bad they are at it."

"When will you be back?"

"Four days." Minette hugs her for a long moment before Kyra gets up and slings her pack back onto her shoulder.

"I'll see you around."


End file.
